When everyone found out
by AmyMalfoyDrarry
Summary: Ron and Hermione want to know who Harry is sneaking off to see... Lemon, Yaoi, Boyxboy
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything of the Harry Potter world sadly :(**

Ron and Hermione were determined to find out who Harry kept sneaking off to meet, They did not believe their friends insistence that he was just going to study alone cause studying doesn't make people return in a happier mood..

They planned to follow Harry and find out exactly what was up and why he was spending more and more time away from his best friends.

It was that Saturday night that Harry made his excuse and walked out the commen room, Ron and Hermione gave it about 5m before they went to follow him so he wouldn't catch them, when they got out they just saw Harry disappear behind a tapestry.

'Ready Ron?'

'Yeah, let's get it over with, I just hope it's not Ginny that would be so awkward to walk in on y'know'

'Yes Ron now hurry'

They both cast conceling charms on themselves and went through the tapestry.

The first thing they noticed was a huge plush sofa with its back to them so they couldn't see the people on the couch, knowing it was too risky to walk around they waited to see if voices would give away who it was.

All they heard was the sound of loud kissing and then the sound of zippers being undone

Ron and Hermione looked at each other, eyebrows raised but continued to wait for a clue.

The next sound was a loud moan that sounded rather manly and the unmistakable sounds of someone giving a blowjob, both Ron and Hermione dismissed it as being Harry the one getting the blowjob therefore the deeper voiced moans, Until Harry spoke up.

'Hm baby you like your cock in my mouth?' Harry spoken huskily

'Mmm hmm' was the only given reply as obviously Harry started his advances again.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other once again and Ron nodded towards the door and they left and took their charms off once back in the commen room to discuss what they had seen.

'What the bloody fuck was that?!' Ron almost shouted

'Calm down Ronald! now Harry is quite obviously gay and is hiding who he is with so that no one judges and hes scared to tell, we have to let him tell us in his own time' Hermione said wisely

'Yes but who is it the only other gay people I know are Dean and Seamus and they are together so who?' he responded

'Maybe hes in the closet aswell? I dont know we will figure something out lets go to bed and speak tomorrow' Hermione concluded

So they both went to bed both puzzled over who it could be and Ron never spoke up when Harry returned, He just pretended to be asleep.

*Now In Harry's POV*

'Yes I'm going to the libery for some alone study its fine' I said for the 3rd time as my two best friends kept going on about where I was going all the time so I stated I was going to the libery again and left.

I got to the tapestry at the end of the corridor that lead to a secret room me and Draco had put some furnature in, Yes Draco Malfoy, my amazing, annoying boyfriend, he is perfect is his own little way, I smile thinking about going to see him literally bouncing on him to give him a hard kiss and wrap my arms round his skinny little body

Our make out session got more intense and I got hard at his hands roaming all around my body so I quickly undid his zipper and pulled down his trousers freeing his dick before I set to work placing kisses on it then taking him whole (thank god for no gag relex!) my Dray started moaning instantly, he looked so damn sexy with his eyes shut in pleasure and sweaty from getting all wound up, the noises he were making was amazing

I took my mouth off his cock to quickly say

'Hm baby you like your cock in my mouth?' as saucily as I could before taking him back in til he came a few minates later, swallowing everything I raised myself back up and kissed him lazily til he got the energy back to zip up his pants and pull me into his arms to we could cuddle for a while, we both ended up falling asleep for a few hours so when we woke we had to unfortunatly go back to our dorms not without a quick goodbye kiss though

'You can pay me back tomorrow' I said to Draco and winked before spinning round and heading back down to Gryffindor tower smiling happily.

When I got in I went right to bed thank god Ron had fell asleep no asking why I'd been gone so long

"Oh yeah sorry mate just been cuddling my boyfriend after sucking him off you know Malfoy yeah?" No I dont think any of them would accept infact I knew they wouldn't everyone expects me to be with Ginny and have loads of ginger babies but I just want my Dragon though he seems nasty on the outside the real him is just so sweet he could be sugar coated.

I quickly fell asleep tired even after just having slept.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was woken Monday morning by a owl pecking his nose, he regognised it as Draco's owl and quickly took the scroll off its leg and read it.

'Meet me in our room at 6 after supper?

~Dragon x'

He smiled and put the note in his bedside drawer and went to get ready for class

The day passed reasonably well, no potions til tomorrow, him and Draco threw a few half-assed comments about each other just to keep up appearences

'Bloody death eater git I hate just the sight of his greasy hair ugh' Ron ranted on while Harry just nodded his head in agreement and didn't notice Hermione observing him before asking

'You and Malfoy don't seem to be fighting as much these days'

'Well I've got more importent stuff to do right now I've got to go' he said quickly and left the great hall, Malfoy watched him and left a few minates later.

'Suspitious' Hermione said out loud

'What 'Mione?' said Ron with a mouthful of chicken

'Nevermind' she said and went back to her own meal.

Meanwhile at the secret room

Draco had Harry pinned against the wall snogging him breathless til he had to pull away for air

'I've missed you so much babe' Draco said into Harrys chest and he pulled him onto the sofa

'Awh I missed you too Dragon' Harry replied with a kiss and let Draco snuggle into him as he wrapped his arms round his blonde boyfriend while they talked about their day, while they were giggling about Flitwick falling off his stool Harry heard a sound rather like the tapestry being moved...

'Shh a second baby'

Harry stood up and motoned for Draco to stay down

'Finite'

There stood Ron and Hermione looking terrified

'Get out and do not come back' Harry said seething with anger at their beytral

How would they like being followed about for secrets?

'Mate we just wanted to know who your spending so much time with please just tell us we are your friends we won't judge or anything no matter who it is' Ron spoke with more than a teaspoon of emotion in his voice

'I dont care! you will judge! just leave!' Harry shouted at them

'Harry we don't care if your gay' Hermione spoke softly

'Yeah but you will care who so just leave' He had tears in his eyes

Ron went to walk over to the sofa Draco was laying in a ball hiding on

'STOP STOP STOP' Harry raised his wand 'Out.'

Ron stared at his best friend who had tears down his eyes and his wand pointed at him

'Really Harry I dont care as longs its not Malfoy' half jokingly

Harry started sobbing at the sight of it all til he heard two gasps and strong arms round him which he instantly cuddled into as he regognised Draco being the one hugging him

'I believe Harry told you to get out' Draco spoke coldly clearly pissed off that his "best friends" could set him off like that and sneak around instead of asking him to his face

'Shh darling its okay' he spoke quietly to Harry who stopped crying and hid in his chest

he looked up to see Granger and Weasley were still standing there and looked pointedly at the door and they slowly left still trying to comprehend seeing their best friend in the arms of Malfoy.

When back in the commen room they sat in silence until Ron piped up

'Y'know I thought the worsest would be seeing him snog Ginny or something but this.. Bloody hell'

'I know Ronald but we will just have to accept it if we want him as a friend still, You saw how protective Malfoy was though he blew his cover the second Harry started to cry thats got to mean something right?'

'Yeah but its gonna take alot.. Im not sure.. hes a fucking death eater!' Ron suddenly raged

'Clearly not Ronald' Hermione said with a scowl and went up the the girls dormitorys and went to bed thinking about what to do.

Ron ate any food he could find as it was his comfort and fell asleep on a armchair in the commen room.


	3. Chapter 3

~Draco's POV~

Harry stood to see what was going on and I stayed down, Just incase.

'Finite'

Then all hell broke loose, after shouting and Weasel trying to come see who I was and Harry started to cry

Oh

Hell

No

I swiftly stood up and went to comfort my boyfriend and told those so call friends where to go but they wouldnt move until told yet again, geez am I that hated?

'Baby there gone'

in response Harry just pulled me closer

'Y-Your not g-going to leave me are you..' Harry's voice trailed into a whisper

'NO! of course not I would no away let them between us okay Harry I love you and only you Im never gonna stop and I sure as hell wont leave' I said surprized he would even think of me leaving I would never!

'Dray I love you too, so so much'

I leaned down and kissed him gently before picking him up and configuring the sofa into a bed and puting a sealing charm on the tapestry, no more interuptions.

I lay Harry down and climbed beside him

'Wanna sleep?' I asked

Harry nodded and curled himself against me, I softly kissed his forehead and put my arms round him.

'Night night beautiful'

'Night yah adorable prat' came Harrys sleepy reply that I just had to smile at

The Next Morning

Harry woke up first to a faceful of platnium blonde hair that belonged to a lightly snoring Draco

Smiling evilly Harry started to tickle Draco til he woke up hardly able to control his laughter

'Harry please st-Babe stop!' He started laughing again til Harry finally stopped he didnt want to end up being pee'd on.

'You are so mean' Draco pouted

'You love me for it' Harry gently kissed him

'Oh I know' Draco smiled

Harry just loved his smiles not the mask he put on for everyone or the smirks his actual real smile.

They both stumbled out of bed and undone the sealing charm so they could go to class, they were both in Potions and were partnered together by Snape who thought he was being mean by doing it but now this was different Draco decided he wasn't afraid of his father no more and took a firm grip of Harrys hand as they walked in, Surprizing the shorter boy but not as much as the uproar in the classroom

Snape looked up stonily but showed a rare expresstion of surprize as the boys took their seats at the back of the class around all the whispers and stares

'Why don't you all have a little respect and stop staring' Draco ranted to the class

'Yes I agree with Mr Malfoy do get on with your work, We are doing Draught Of The Living Death today Mr Malfoy and Potter by the way' he drawled

everyone in the class set to work but kept staring at the boys at the back nevertheless watching them talk quietly to each other and sometimes laugh at something the other has said, Granger and Weasley were also looking at them wondering why Harry hadn't spoke to them, was he still that mad?

After Potions was finished Snape asked them both to stay behind

'Now boys as Draco's godfather I'm happy for him to be in love nevermind me and Harrys rivalry but Draco how is your father going to take the news?' Snape asked

Harry was puzzled as to why Snape was being half decent then he remembered, Draco's godfather.

'I dont really care Sev I have my boy and thats all I care about I dont need money or his so called parenting'

this made Harrys heart warm and he blushed taking hold of Draco's hand who squeezed it in return.

'Very well just be sure what what your doing, You may go' His godfather said

Both of them left and went on with the rest of their day before meeting up in their room to discuss whats next after the rest of their classes.

'So we get our stuff and stay here til its all okay?' Harry asked his boyfriend

'Yes, Slytherin will be so mad at me and I can foresee fights in Gryffindor' Draco replied

'Hmm you know what I'll go first and bring you something that will help you go in unseen cause gossip will have gotten around by now' Harry said and kissed Draco quickly before going up to Gryffindor Tower to find some very angry people..


	4. Chapter 4

When Harry walked in every student started crowding him with either yelling or questions about the rumors

'WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP IVE CAME FOR MY STUFF AND THATS IT!' Harry shouted pissed off with everyone there

Harry stormed up to the dormitories and put all his things in his trunk quickly and going back down the stairs that Ron was waiting at the bottom of

'Harry mate please just ta-'

'No you and Hermione went behind my back when you could of asked now Im off to see my boyfriend who cares much more than you two clearly do!'

Harry walk away before Ron could reply and almost being tripped up by a 5th year who was displeased that Harry seen his foot and didn't fall..

'FUCKING QUEER' the boy spat

'OI POOF GOING TO GET LAID? YOU LIKE IT UP THE ARSE?' another joined in

Then they all started shouting their own insults.

Really this was pathetic.

Harry climbed out the portrait hole and went back to his and Dracos room.

He walked in and went straight to hug his boyfriend and held him tight not noticing the tears that were coming out of his eyes til Draco wiped them away

'They all hate me and were saying stuff it shouldn't hurt me but it really does' Harry said into Dracos shoulder

'Awh baby we will be okay you have me and I'm never gonna let you go I promise'

Harry kissed his boyfriend hard and pushed him down to the bed and almost tore his shirt off while kissing him passtionatly Draco lifted Harrys shirt over his head and went straight for his trousers undoing the button and pulling down his zip before pulling the trousers off alltogether

'You wanted a payback?' Draco said while kissing down Harrys chest

a moan was all Harry could say in reply he was so damn turned on!

Draco slowly pealed back Harrys boxers and licked up Harrys impressive lenth before taking him in his mouth and slowly going up and down driving Harry mad,

'Will you just suck me!' Harry all but shouted

Draco then picked up his pace until he was going as fast as he possibly could bobbing his head up and down while Harrys hands pushed his head down and reduced Harry to a moaning whimpering mess

'I-Im gunna-'

Draco immediatly took his mouth off Harry which made Harry almost shout in frustration

'Why babe- that was the best- dont stop!'

'I want to go further tonight Harry... I want this..'

Harry's eyes widened in realization and he pulled Draco tight against him and kissed him til he had no breath then held up two fingers that Draco happly sucked until they were wet with saliva and Harry made his way south..

Draco lay with his legs in the air open wide for Harry, It was a drool worthy sight indeed!

Harry slipped one finger into him and Draco started to whine wanting more til Harry had sucsessfully gotten three fingers in Draco and streched him enough his dick wouldnt hurt so much

'Harry please just do it!'

So Harry repositioned himself and guided his dick into Draco's hole waiting for him to get used to the intrusion,

'Oh Harry move'

Was all he needed to hear and started thrusting back and forth faster and faster with Draco moaning between calling his name and random swearing

Harry was chanting Draco's name like it was a holy hymn and then..

'OHSHIT FUCK YES AGAIN PLEASE AGAIN' Yep that was his prostate!

Harry kept hitting that spot as best as he could then Draco pushed him back so Harry was laying flat with Draco riding him, Seeing Draco jump up and down on his dick took Harry to his climax and he held a death grip on Draco's hips and shouted profanties

'FUCK FUCK FUCK DRAY IM COMING'

and with that he spilled himself into Draco who shot all over their chests, Draco came off his dick with cum dribbling out of him and lay on Harry who cast a cleaning charm.

'Baby that was just perfect' Draco managed before pulling the quilt on them and snuggling down onto Harry

'Yes is was, I love you Dray' Harry sleepily

'I love you too' Draco smiled softly

They both fell asleep naked in each others arms


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Harry and Draco made their way down to the great hall for breakfast hand in hand around all the taunts from both Gryffindor and Slytherin, the other two houses didnt mind as Hufflepuffs were loyal to friends and Ravenclaws were smart enough to understand homosexuality properly.

On their way they were stopped by worried looking Dean and Seamus

'Heya Harry,Malfoy' Seamus started

'Um just so you know we support you obviously and we are most certainly not going public after seeing whats happened to you two' Dean spoke

'Yeah it's best you keep it in our friends like usual this is riduculus' Harry replied

Draco nodded in agreement and pulled the shorter boy closer to him

'Awh' Seamus smiled at the pair

'Well lets get going this is not going to be fun' Draco said quietly

Professor McGonagall was waiting outside the hall for their arrival

'Boys I have made arrangements for you two to dine in your room the house elves will supply your food until this blows over' she said with a determined look on her face

'Thank you Professor' Harry and Draco said in unison

'No problem I'll try get this sorted out'

They smiled at their Professor and went back into their room and had a round of toast and orange juice before heading to their first classes

*Time skip*

Harry was waiting for Draco to get back from the grounds as his last class had been Herbology, He pulled out some parchment and decided to owl in a order of Draco's favorite sweets.

Just as Hedwig flew out Draco walked in looking drawn and unhappy

'Whats up?' Harry said as he pulled his boyfriend into a tight hug

'Well I'm no longer considered part of Slytherin, My Father owled me and asked whether the rumors are true but I havent replied' Draco mumbled into Harry's shoulder

'We can make our own house we can be the rainbow house and Dean and Seamus can join? As for your Dad just ignore him for now'

Draco burst out laughing and couldn't quite stop til he had ran and emptied his bladder.

When he came back through Harry was laying on the bed half asleep from all of the days drama, Draco climbed on the bed and cuddled next to his boyfriend and they lay together for what seemed ages until a box of peppermint toads hit Draco in the head making Harry giggle as his loves face.

'Heh, surprise' Harry managed through his laughing

Draco tackled his boyfriend and kissed him roughly

The pair lay heavilly kissing for a long time before Draco pulled back for air and to unwrap and eat his sweets, smiling

Harry went and put on his pjs seeing as supper would be delivered and neither of them planned to go out

He returned to Draco reading a letter

Draco Abraxas Malfoy,

I demand you answer me, I wish to know whether these rumors of you and Potter are true, I remain faithful that it is lies as I would not expect you to first of all be homosexual and secondly to go near that boy, reply immeidiatly.

Lucius Malfoy

'Are you gonna reply?' questioned Harry

'No not til we figure something out' Draco replied

Harry gave him a gentle kiss which Draco deepened by pulling him closer and threading his hands into his hair keeping his head in place

Harry put his hands on Dracos waist but quickly traveled down to his arse when Draco ran his tounge along his lips and started a battle of their tounges, Harry pushed Draco against the wall and unbuttoned his shirt and pulled the material off completely before bending down to bite at Draco's nipples making him moan and pull him up to kiss again

Within minutes they had pulled all of each others clothes off and were naked with Dracos back against the wall and his legs round Harry's waist, keeping him in midair

Harry lifted a hand off Dracos waist and held two fingers up which Draco made a erotic show of licking til no longer dry, Harry gently circled Dracos entrence and pushed his fingers in gently til he pushed his hips down, Harry compliedand thrust his fingers in and out of Draco streching him and making him gasp and moan

'Harry please I want more'

Harry bit his lip and put his hand back on Dray's waist before inserting his dick and starting to thrust up slowly moaning at the feeling that was Draco

Draco whined and bucked his hips downward onto Harry which made him speed up and soon Harry was fucking him hard and fast into the wall, holding on his sides while Draco scratched his back and made amazing sounds, as was Harry.

'Oh fuuuck' Harry whined and bit Dracos shoulder and came inside Draco who then splattered all over their chests and gripped onto Harry tightly as he carried him to bed where they both lazily kissed and fell asleep together

Neither of them had heard a camera click minates before..


End file.
